True Colors
"True Colors" is the 12th episode of the second season of Young Justice, and the 38th of the overall series. It was originally scheduled to air on October 27, 2012, but was pushed to a later date in a last minute schedule change that preempted the entire schedule of October.Harvey, Jim (2012-10-13). Cartoon Network Pre-Empts DC Nation Programming Block For Remainder Of October 2012. The World's Finest. Retrieved 2012-10-14. It aired on January 19, 2013.Harvey, Jim (2012-12-28). Titles For "Young Justice," "Green Lantern: The Animated Series" Episodes Airing January 2013. World's Finest Online. Retrieved 2012-12-28. Logline When the REACH forms a devil's alliance with Lexcorp, Robin leads a squad undercover to investigate.Harvey, James (2012-09-28). "Young Justice: Invasion," "Green Lantern: The Animated Series" Episodes For October 2012. World's Finest Online. Retrieved 2012-09-28. Synopsis and Bumblebee fight off antibodies released by the Scarab.]] The Atom and Bumblebee travel through Jaime Reyes's body and attempt to rid him of the Scarab. Atom warns Bumblebee not to touch any ganglia, and she apologizes, while expressing her excitement at accompanying him on this microscopic endeavor. They manage to reach the location of the incursion and Atom attempts to slice apart the Scarab. Noticing Jaime is in pain, Bumblebee alerts the Atom, who replies and says it is necessary in order to remove the Scarab. However, the Scarab calls upon its defenses to prevent them from succeeding and they are forced to hastily retreat. Once they exit Jaime's body, he asks about the status of the Scarab, to which the Atom explains that the Scarab's defenses are too powerful for them to remove as long as Jaime remains alive. G. Gordon Godfrey opens the show with reminding his audience of the revelations about the Justice League the people of Earth learned a week prior—they're wanted criminals in some parts of the universe, they have a covert ops team, and have a Watchtower in space, and he asks his audience why they still support the League. He continues his show with an item about a project by the Reach and Lex Luthor, LexCorp Farms. This state of the art center that greatly benefits the world's food production. He also notes public tours were being offered. promotes the LexCorp Farms-Reach partnership.]] Nightwing pauses Godfrey's show and tells the Team members that he wants a squad to investigate LexCorp Farms. He assigns Robin as squad leader, and also picks Blue Beetle. Beetle is hesitant to be out in the field for fear that the Scarab will take over and bring on the apocalypse Impulse has mentioned. Nightwing points out the Scarab could have done that during other missions but hasn't. The Scarab reassures Jaime that Nightwing is wise. Impulse then offers to be part of the squad. Nightwing figured Impulse would want that, and had already included him. Arsenal will be the fourth member. Arsenal responds by complaining about the warehouse and asks why the Team can't use the Watchtower as its headquarters. Nightwing replies that only Justice League members and senior Team members are qualified to enter the Watchtower. facility.]] Robin, Jaime Reyes, Bart Allen, and Roy Harper visit a LexCorp farm located in Smallville. They join a tour conducted by Sharon Vance, who wastes no time in showing the tour group one of the farm's hydroponic domes, where LexCorp and the Reach is growing the food of the future. A local farmer expresses his reservations about the project, fearing Smallville's farmers may be driven out of business, but Vance reassures him that the Reach will share their techniques with the entire agricultural community. Vance directs the tour group to enjoy their choice of various vitamin-rich Reach-enhanced produce (tomatoes, broccoli, apples, corn, citrus, bananas, and rutabaga), reassuring the group that it isn't genetically modified food. Robin and Jaime both pocket tomatoes. Bart nonchalantly munches on an apple, explaining to a disapproving Beetle that he's maintaining cover. Roy notices tubes conveying fuchsia-colored fluid to the plants, prodding Robin to ask Vance what it is. She tells them that it is just water, nutrients, and "a little Reach/LexCorp love". She then takes the group to the pluot orchard, but Alpha Squad decides to take a "bathroom break". Bart attempts to get at the pluots, but Jaime forcibly brings him along. foils Sportsmaster's attempt on Black Manta's life.]] The members of the Light meet with Sportsmaster, who wants reparations for the death of his daughter Artemis. Lex Luthor says the Light will compensate him financially, but Sportsmaster makes it clear the weregild should be the life of Kaldur'ahm, which Black Manta and Vandal Savage declare unacceptable. Angry, Sportsmaster tries to attack Manta but is stopped by Deathstroke, the new enforcer of the Light. Sportsmaster explains that the Light is not the only one who came prepared; a hole is blown in the wall, revealing Cheshire in a helicopter, who enables Sportsmaster's escape. As the two depart, Sportsmaster tells Cheshire he is now free of the Light's influence and that he and Cheshire can both seek the vengeance they want. Back at LexCorp Farms, after everyone else has gone home and only security remains, Alpha Squad leaves the bathroom to investigate further. Robin triggers a device to disrupt the security cameras, allowing Arsenal to open a door that leads to the basement of the hydroponic dome. They come upon an assembly line and Beetle, after the Scarab translates for him, learns that the Reach scientist is advising the technicians to "go easy on the additive." Beetle scans the assembly line and locates the vat where the additive is stored, after which Robin sneaks over to obtain a sample. Before Alpha Squad can leave the dome, an explosive device set by Arsenal goes off in the basement, triggering an alarm. Robin asks why Arsenal would do that on a covert operation and Arsenal he would not risk Luthor poisoning everyone and that he wanted to make Lex miserable. Back in Lex's office, he suspects the cameras have been hacked and asks Mercy to try a frequency override, which reveals Alpha Squad's presence. Mercy is about to call in more security but Lex tells her not to bother. 's laser is able to pierce Black Beetle's armor.]] Impulse takes out the security guards as Robin tries to hack the security code to open the door, admonishing Arsenal for his actions, but then Black Beetle arrives. Alpha Squad's efforts to stop Black Beetle are mostly ineffective, although Arsenal is able to use his laser to do some damage to Black Beetle's armor. Robin ask Blue Beetle why he is unable to match up with Black Beetle as he did the last time they faced each other. Jaime tells Robin that he had allowed the Scarab to control the armor the last time and that he won't allow it again, as he doesn't want Impulse's prophecy to come true. brings in Psimon to repair Kaldur'ahm's mind.]] Vandal Savage and Black Manta, aboard the Manta-Flyer, visit Kaldur'ahm, who remains in a catatonic state. Manta says he will have vengeance against Miss Martian, which Savage says will come in due time, but they must first restore Kaldur's mind. Savage brings in Psimon, saying he will be able to piece together Kaldur's memories. Back at LexCorp Farms, Black Beetle has subdued Impulse to the wall with a staple and, as Blue Beetle battles him, he deduces Black Beetle is just toying with the heroes. Robin places explosive Batarangs to the wall as Impulse recovers. Impulse vibrates his molecules through the wall just before the Batarangs explode, allowing the others to escape and then make their way through a cornfield. When they reach the other side, Robin suggests doubling back to lose Black Beetle for good, but Black Beetle is quick to find them. At that moment, another individual arrives, wearing green armor similar to that of Blue and Black Beetle, as Alpha Squad appears to be trapped. As Robin tells Alpha Squad they will go down fighting, the individual in green armor surprises everyone by instead going after Black Beetle. Impulse tells Alpha Squad he has no information about this new individual, but upon observing the new individual shape-shifting and density shifting, Robin suspects he might be a Martian—and his suspicion is confirmed when the individual telepathically communicates with the heroes. Robin dubs their helper the "Green Beetle of Mars." attacks Black Beetle, to everyone's surprise.]] As they watch the two Beetles fight, Arsenal asks if Alpha Squad should leave them to fight each other. He is cut short by a new turn in the fight, when Black Beetle fires a plasma cannon, knocking Green Beetle down and igniting a fire in the cornfield. Robin orders Alpha Squad to assist, with Impulse creating a whirlwind to put out the fire as the others focus on Black Beetle, briefly taking him down. As Black Beetle recovers, Green Beetle telepathically coordinates a strategy with Blue Beetle and their combined efforts are able to knock out Black Beetle and allow everyone to escape. Alpha Squad and Green Beetle regroup with Nightwing and Superboy at Jonathan Kent's farm. Nightwing thanks Jonathan for allowing Green Beetle to stay in the barn until the Justice League can verify Green Beetle's story. Jonathan says he is happy to have any reason to see one of his boys, referring to Superboy. Nightwing briefly confers with Robin about the mission, who tells Nightwing that Arsenal still needs experience with covert missions and that he secured a sample of the additive. Meanwhile, Green Beetle communicates with Blue Beetle telepathically, saying he can sense Jaime wants the Scarab removed but there may be an alternative. suggests the Light form their own covert ops team.]] Back at LexCorp Farms, Luthor and Savage assess the damage, with Luthor noting the heroes never touched the most profitable item, a line of fruit juice drinks. Back in Luthor's office, Luthor suggests to Savage it may be time for the Light to form its own team of young operatives, as he presents to him photographs of the Reach abductees. Title The title derives from the idiom "showing somebody or something's true colors", in which "true colors" refer to someone or something's true nature or character. This can refer to the Team's investigation into the alliance forged between LexCorp and the Reach, in order to ascertain what really transpires there. Also, Sportsmaster's lust for revenge is shown not to be out of grief, but pride and egotism. It can also be referring to Psimon psychically sifting through a catatonic Aqualad's mind, and thus possibly stumbling upon his genuine motive for allying himself with the Light. Also, it may allude to the appearance of a new chromatic Beetle whose "true colors" subvert initial expectations of his allegiance. Finally, it can also refer to Black Beetle's true appearance behind his suit, which is seen briefly. Cast and characters |- | class="VA" | Cameron Bowen | colspan="2" | Robin |- | class="VA" | Nick Chinlund | colspan="2" | Sportsmaster |- | class="VA" | Tim Curry | colspan="2" | G. Gordon Godfrey |- | class="VA" | Miguel Ferrer | colspan="2" | Vandal Savage |- | class="VA" | Crispin Freeman | colspan="2" | Arsenal |- | class="VA" | Kevin Grevioux | colspan="2" | Black Beetle |- | class="VA" | Phil LaMarr | Green Beetle | |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Eric Lopez | colspan="2" | Blue Beetle |- | colspan="2" | Scarab |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Jason Marsden | colspan="2" | Impulse |- | colspan="2" | Atom |- | class="VA" | Jesse McCartney | colspan="2" | Nightwing |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Masasa Moyo | colspan="2" | Bumblebee |- | Sharon Vance | |- | class="VA" | Khary Payton | colspan="2" | Black Manta |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Mark Rolston | colspan="2" | Lex Luthor |- | Jonathan Kent | |- ! colspan="3" | Non-speaking roles |- | colspan="3" | Ambassador |- | colspan="3" | Aqualad |- | colspan="3" | Asami Koizumi |- | colspan="3" | Brain |- | colspan="3" | Cheshire |- | colspan="2" | Deathstroke | |- | colspan="3" | Eduardo Dorado Jr. |- | colspan="3" | Klarion |- | colspan="3" | Lagoon Boy |- | colspan="3" | Mal Duncan |- | colspan="3" | Mercy |- | colspan="3" | Pieter Cross |- | colspan="3" | Psimon |- | colspan="3" | Queen Bee |- | colspan="3" | Ra's al Ghul |- | colspan="3" | Scientist |- | colspan="3" | Superboy |- | colspan="3" | Tye Longshadow |- | colspan="3" | Virgil Hawkins |- Continuity * The Atom and Bumblebee attempt to remove the Scarab from Jaime Reyes, which he requested in "Cornered". * Sportsmaster discusses the operation in Cape Canaveral in which Kaldur seemingly killed Artemis, which was shown in "Depths". * When fighting Black Beetle, Jaime Reyes refuses to allow the Scarab take full control of his armor and weapons when Arsenal and the Scarab suggest doing so, not wanting to risk causing the Reach apocalypse. Jaime had allowed the Scarab to take full control when confronting Black Beetle in "Before the Dawn". * Vandal Savage offers to help Aqualad recover from his catatonic state caused by Miss Martian in "Before the Dawn". * Nightwing refers to not being able to risk losing any more bases, referring to the destruction of the Cave in "Darkest" and the Hall of Justice in "Cornered". * Arsenal calls the Watchtower "national news", which it became after its revelation to the public in "Cornered". Ratings "True Colors" garnered an average of 1,982 million viewers.Bryan (2013-02-05). Did #SaveYJandGLTAS Campaign Help "Young Justice" Score Season High Ratings?. Nick and More. Retrieved 2013-02-05. Trivia * Number 16: Alpha Squad takes a tour at LexCorp Farms at 16:38. * Although most people would consider tomatoes as a vegetable, Black Beetle correctly identifies it as a fruit. * This episode is featured on Young Justice: Invasion – Game of Illusions: Season 2 Part 2. Cultural references * The Green Beetle's real name, B'arzz O'oomm, is a reference to Barsoom, the name of Mars in Edgar Rice Burroughs' John Carter novels. * Vandal Savage's quip "Fortune favors the prepared" to Sportsmaster is a reference to Louis Pasteur. The original quote by the French chemist was "Dans les champs de l'observation le hasard ne favorise que les esprits préparés", which translates to "In the fields of observation, fortune favors the prepared mind." Questions Answered questions * What does Vandal Savage mean when he says that the Reach's drink contains everything that they need the body to need? (Answer) * What is the alternative to removing the Scarab that Green Beetle referred to? (Answer) * What is the additive that the Reach is using and what does it do? (Answer) * Why did Lex Luthor expect the Team to procure a sample of the additive? (Answer) * What does Lex Luthor have planned for the abductees? (Answer) Quotes References External links * * * Buy this episode in HD on iTunes * Buy this episode in HD on Amazon.com Category:A to Z Category:Episodes animated by Lotto Animation, Inc. Category:Episodes directed by Mel Zwyer Category:Episodes written by Paul Giacoppo Category:Season two episodes